deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Children Of The Big Three Battle Royale
This is What-if? Death Battle between Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo. Description Percy Jackson Battle Royale!! Which child of a major God will make Rick Riordan proud? Interlude Wiz: The Percy Jackson books have known a huge success. Boomstick: The movies sucked though. Wiz: Today, we will be discussing on which child of a major God is the strongest. Boomstick: Aaaand were treating you to an awesome setting. Wiz: We will be comparing Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Boomstick: Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades. Damn that sounded good Wiz: And Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Percy Jackson Wiz: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, made an oath at the end of World War II. This oath was that they shall never have another kid ever again. Boomstick: HA! Liars! They all broke that oath! God of the Sea, Poseidon, was the one with the star child though! His child was Percy Jackson, born August 18th! Sadly, Poseidon had to give Percy away to Percy's mother. Percy grew up with a horrible life, suffering from ADHD and dyslexia. Wiz: Turns out, Percy didn't really have dyslexia. His eyes were just meant to read Greek. After his mom brought Percy to Camp Half-Blood, Percy was claimed by Poseidon, and Percy set out on his first adventure with friends Annabeth and Grover. Boomstick: But, Percy didn't go empty handed! Percy was previously given Riptide-aka Anaklumos-, a celestial bronze blade that was forged by Cyclopses. Celestial bronze is a metal that doesn't affect mortals, but is great to slay monster-ass!!! Wiz: This is a well-balanced blade that fits perfectly in the users hand. It is practically impossible to lose, as once it's lost, it'll reappear in Percy's pocket. Unfortunately, if tossed far, it'll take a while to come back. This really sucks, as Riptide is all he has. Boomstick: BUT, Anaklusmos does have some tricks up its… sleeve... Water Jet is a water move, that blasts opponents like Pokémon's Hydro Pump or Water Gun. Sewage Stream poisons foes, and Gale Slash is an air-like blow. Also, Percy can manipulate water freely, plus, he can breathe underwater. Water gives Percy power too, like when he summons freaking hurricanes!!!!! Wiz: Percy's control over water is so great he has gone as far to control liquids that were partially made out of water, these including poisons and the Tartarus rivers. Boomstick: His skill is quite good for a demi-god, as he managed to defeat a somewhat clumsy Ares in a duel. But most importantly, and I already hear the complaints of those who disagree, he single-handedly defeated Polybotes, that is like the Anti-Poseidon. Wiz: Getting the upper hand on the god of war is impressive, but defeating something that has been specially created to kill you in every way possible is even more impressive. Boomstick: And the worst of all: Percy went through Tartarus. He was stuck there for days, where the harsh environment was designed to kill him slowly. Talk about a rough trip, even with Annabeth at your side. Wiz: Percy IS a great strategist, but he has one fatal flaw. As stated by Athena, Percy will risk his life to save anyone, even strangers. The trait can be exploited, like what Kronos did in The Lightning Thief and in The Titan's Curse. Percy: We're staying together. You're not getting away from me. Never again. Thalia Grace Wiz: Thalia Grace is the daughter of Zeus and Beryl Grace. As every demi-god, her life wasn't easy. Boomstick: She's badass as fuck even in her young years though! She sacrificed herself so that Luke, Grover and Annabeth could make it safely to Camp Half-Blood. Good one, girl Wiz: Her father took pity on her and metamorphosed her dying body in a tree who was the source of a magical barrier surrounding the camp, allowing entrance to demi-gods, but denying it to mortals and monsters. She was freed years after when the Golden Fleece was placed on her tree, and assumed her status of daughter of Zeus. Boomstick: And continued her baddasery after that. Too bad she had to join the Hunters of Artemis, I would gladly made her my bitch. Wiz: Ahem. There are pros however for her being a Huntress. The Blessing of Artemis grants her virtual immortality, making her immune to diseases, aging, and making her able to always be at her top form. She basically never tires. Boomstick: As daughter of Zeus, she can summon fucking lightning bolts from the sky, although it used to tire her. She also can emit static electricity in large amounts, shocking people at will. I needed a stimulator, that should do it. Wiz: As weapons, she bears a collapsible lance, helping into directing her electrical attacks. She also possesses Aegis... Boomstick: UGH!!! THE FUCK IS THAT?! Wiz: Your reaction proves that it acts like its supposed to be. This is a copy of Athena's shield, who bares the head of Medusa. It's not powerful enough to stone people, but largely sufficient to instill large amounts of fear into the opponents. Boomstick: She also has her trusty bow, in which her marksmanship is quite pronounced, as every Huntress should be. Wiz: But, as every demi-god, Thalia has her fatal flaw. This one consists in the fact she can barely resist to temptation when it comes to power. Boomstick: And weirdly enough, she's afraid of heights. GG daughter of Zeus Thalia: I'm honoring a friend. I must join the hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since...since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You will be the one of the prophecy. Nico di Angelo Note from the author: The author in no way despises homosexuality, and only depicted how Boomstick's likely reactions would be. Wiz: Nico di Angelo is the son of Hades and Maria di Angelo, brother to Bianca di Angelo. Boomstick: That boy sure is creepy. Not as creepy as that Medusa horror thingy though... Brr Wiz: Nico for a very long time had for only true relationship his sister Bianca, until she died. His crush on Percy didn't quite help. Boomstick: Wait a sec, he's gay?! Wiz: Welcome to the 21st century Boomstick. Speaking of which, Nico and Bianca are originally born in the 1940's, but due to an extensive time passed in the Lotus Hotel Casino, arrived to present time while having only aged a month or so. Boomstick: Nico sure has the most tragic story out of everyone. It wasn't enough to pit him with the worst possible god for dad, making him gay, making all his family die. He had to go through Tartarus. Wiz: The feat is even more impressive due to the fact he survived it alone, with his sanity. This alone made him gain enormous respect from his former idol, Percy, who thought only minutes in Tartarus were destroying his mental health, while being accompanied by his love interest. This shows Nico has mind of steel, and can wistand nearly any kind of mental damage. Boomstick: Being Hades's son comes with perks though. He has pretty much total control over the dead, making him a creepy yet powerful summoner. Man, I wish I could summon an army of zombies at will. Wiz: Nico has also shown to have control over bones, to the extent he could summon enough to make a prison. Boomstick: Last, but not least, Nico has earthquake powers!!! Wiz: More precisely, he has very developed geokinesis powers, allowing him to control rocks by making them levitate, producing earthquakes so powerful they were enough to shatter the pillars of a fortress. Boomstick: For only weapon, he has his Stygian Iron sword, who has basically have the same abilities as celestial bronze, and helps him channel his powers. The sword of badassery is at hand. Wiz: It should be noted that his swordsmanship probably is one of, if not the best out of all the demi-gods. He many times single-handedly defeated armies of monsters or other demi-gods, while getting out of most of them unscathed. Nico: Just who I am... Easy for you to say. You're everybody's golden boy, the son of Jupiter. The only person who ever accepted me was Bianca, and she died! I didn't choose any of this. My father, my feelings... Setting In this alternate timeline, Nico happened to not have enough energy to make the last shadow jump. Was it because he spent too much in anger? Or his energy recuperation wasn't as good? We will probably never know. Due to this slight change, Orion managed to beat into submission Nico and Reyna. Hedge wasn't that lucky. When Orion arrived, he immediately took his baseball bat shouting: "Die!! Die!! Filthy giant!" Orion knocked the bat out of Hedge's hand, and took him in his hand, squeezing just enough to keep him alive. "I would love to see someone like you die while your friends gather around to mourn you. However, there isn't enough here for my satisfaction. I will send you to another place to die." With that said, Orion attached Hedge to the tip of one of his arrows, aimed and shoot. ---- Back to Camp Half-Blood, the Demi-gods were preparing their assault on the Romans, when suddenly a scream can be heard from far away (Scream), shortly followed by a great boom. Everyone gathered to the point of impact to see Hedge, impaled by the arrow at the centre of the crater. Grover made his way to him, and saw that his situation was hopeless. He took Hedge's hand, who suddenly grasped it. "Mell...ie!! Mellie!!" "I swear I'll protect her until death." Hedge seemed to be satisfied by the answer, and expired. His body decomposed, and a young oak plant could be found in its place. Groves took the plant, and reluctantly went towards Mellie's house, apprehending the moment she'll hear the bad news. ---- At the Roman base of operations, the event didn't go unnoticed. Octavian, starting to get impatient, ordered to fire the ballistas while they still could. Reluctantly, the Romans armed the ballistas and shot them towards the camp. Several golden spheres shot in the sky, looking like fireworks. But, every good thing has an end: the magic faded away the moment the glowing spheres started to go back to Earth., who was starting to move smoothly, as if it wanted to do an earthquake, but held back a murderous pulsion. The Greek summer camp suddenly turned gold, accompanied by screams everywhere. The explosion only took a minute, and when everything went back to normal, the camp seemed... gone. It was literally a war zone, with bodies piled everywhere, with chunks of imperial gold stuck in them, others having made holes in them, sucking their souls out. Everything was silent, when suddenly, a different kind of scream could be heard. The scream of a new life. Octavian, in all his madness, ordered to fire another range. DON'T YOU DARE, DESCENDANT OF APPOLO THe earth started shaking wildly, taking down the war machines. An earthly figure manifested itself above the Romans. I, GAIA, WONT LET YOU THREATEN THE FIRST MEMBER OF MY NEW WORLD The earth opened, absorbing all the Romans inside until nothing was left of them. Gaia then turned towards the origins of the scream. The debris magically came apart, to reveal a cocoon made of tree trunks. The cocoon itself was full of imperial gold shards, and was burned in several places. A little plant could be seen next to it. AN OATH TO KEEP IN FINAL BREATH. WHAT A PITIFUL END The trunks unfolded, revealing Mellie with her new-born screaming in her arms. "Get away from me!! Get away from us!!" NOW NOW, MELLIE. DONT BE SUCH A FOOL. YOUR CHILD HAS A GREAT DESTINY UNDER MY RULE, THAT I CAN ASSURE YOU. UNFORTUNATELY, YOU WONT BE ABLE TO SEE HIM GROW. Chunks of Earth swallowed Mellie, leaving the little baby on the ground, the umbilical cord still attached to him. This was the moment the Giants chose to arrive and greet their mother. They had all the Demi-gods chained, as Gaia expressed the envy of keeping them for later. PLEASE, PROPHYRION, WOULD YOU BE SO KIND TO PICK UP MY NEXT HEIR? Stunned, thinking he would be the new heir, Porphyrion obliged, knowing how terrifying things could get if Gaia's wrath would be unleashed. NOW THAT THIS IS OUT OF THE WAY, THERE IS SOMETHING I WAS WONDERING. "What would that be, mother?" WHAT KIND OF FUN WOULD WE HAVE NOW? THE SLAUGHTER OF THE GREEKS BY THE ROMANS DEFINITELY RENDERED THE GODS UNABLE TO THINK STRAIGHT, AND THEY ARE ALL JUST GOOD TO WAIT FOR THEIR INPENDING DOOM. BUT, PERHAPS WE HAVE EVEN BETTER. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE AN ARENA FIGHT BETWEEN YOUR FAVORITE CHILDREN OF THE GODS? The earth trembled, and something that looked like a basket with little notes inside came out. NOW, BE GOOD BOYS AND GIRLS, AND WRITE YOUR FAVOURITE DEMI-GOD ON A PIECE OF PAPER. THE ONES WITH THE MOST VOTES WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH Each giant started to scribble names on their piece of paper, excited to have some kind of entertainement. It was like watching a movie for them. Once Gaia collected all the papers, she started counting how much were asking for specific Demi-gods. NO SURPRISE, PERCY JACKSON TAKES THE LEAD. FOLLOWED CLOSELY BY JASON GRACE AND NICO DI ANGELO. THAT ARRANGEMENT... THAT GIVES ME AN IDEA!! The Giants looked at themselves, wondering what cruel idea their mother just came up with. WE HAVE TO MAKE A FIGHT BETWEEN THE CHILDREN OF THE THREE MAJOR GODS!!! ZEUS, POSEIDON AND HADES!! JASON CAN NOT PARTICIPATE THOUGH, HE IS ROMAN. IT WOULD BE A BETTER SPORT TO MAKE FIGHT CLOSER FRIENDS. I THINK HIS SISTER IS APT TO FIGHT. WHAT DO YOU THINK, ORION? "Oh, it took quite the skill to capture her yes. Would be a fine match." IT IS SETTLED THEN. WE SHALL HAVE PERCY JACKSON VERSUS NICO DI ANGELO VERSUS THALIA GRACE, WITH THE HALF-BLOOD CAMP AS ARENA!! The three mentioned fighters are seen floating towards the centre of the camp, slowly recovering their sense, except for Nico, who was still fading away in the shadows. THIS MIGHT BE A PROBLEM. UNLESS I CALL UPON MY SWEET TARTARUS. A mighty crack of thunder is heard, and the avatar of Tartarus appears on Earth. Most likely blinded by the powerful rays of the sun, he covers his eyes for a bit. Why have you summoned me here, dear Gaia? You know I don't belong here. IVE AUTHORISED YOU PASSAGE JUST THIS ONCE, BECAUSE I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK YOU. WOULD YOU BE SO KIND TO REVIGORATE THE SON OF HADES? I wonder sometimes, who is the cruellest between us both, dear Earth. So be it Tartarus snapped his fingers, and Nico suddenly took substance and woke up once away, startled by the jolt of energy coursing through his body. I'll see you down, my dear wife Tartarus then disappeared. Meanwhile, the two other Demi-gods were slowly getting up. I SHALL PUT THEM UP MYSELF Thalia and Percy suddenly received the same kind of jolt as Nico, and stood, panicked. Percy: Where are we? Thalia: Oh god, don't tell me this is... She covered her mouth while tears sprinkled in her eyes. Nico, in shock of what he was seeing, said nothing. SONS AND DAUGHTER OF THE GODS! The three of them turned their head towards Gaia, their eyes empty of all emotion. YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED HERE TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH. THE SURVIVOR WILL BE ALLOWED A PLACE IN THE NEW WORLD I WILL BE MAKING. Percy, suddenly clicking back to reality, exclaimed: "Yeah, right, Mud-Face, as we would take orders from you!!" The earth figure seemed to smile. OH, BUT YOU WILL, PERCY JACKSON. OTHERWISE, I BELIEVE YOUR BELOVED DAUGHTER OF ATHENA WILL HAVE TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES. Two bodies were stranded in the air, starting apparently to be tortured. These revealed to be Annabeth and Jason. Percy: ANNABETH!! Thalia: JASON!! AND THE SON OF HADES... THIS IS A TRICKY ONE I MUST ADMIT. DURING YOUR LIFE, YOU LOVED NEAR TO NO ONE. BUT I THINK I MIGHT JUST HAVE THE IDEA WHO WILL MOTIVATE YOU. She snapped her fingers, and another body sprouted from the Earth. It was a young girl, who didn't seem to know where she was, nor why she was here. Nico startled, seeming to recognise her. Nico: No, you wouldn't... OH YES, I WOULD SON OF HADES. BEHOLD, YOUR FORMER SISTER, BIANCA DI ANGELO The girl was stranded like the two others and started to suffer the same kind of torture they were experiencing. The three Demi-gods shouted in unison: "STOP IT!!" YOU KNOW THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO STOP THIS. FIGHT EACH OTHER, WIN, AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO LIVE SAFELY WITH YOUR LOVED ONE. The three of them looked at each other, Percy with uneasiness, Thalia with tears, and Nico with a cold resolution. The latter took out his Stygian iron sword, and readied himself. Percy, looking at Nico with desperation, took a last look at Annabeth. With a sigh, he took out Anaklusmos, and readied himself too. Thalia, seeing she had no choice, readied her bow. LET THE ULTIMATE FIGHT BETWEEN THE GODS BEGIN!! Fight Thalia started immediately by shooting arrows to both of the boys. Percy parried the arrows with Riptide, while Nico simply blocked them with bones, while a dark aura started emanating from him, absorbing life all around him. Nico: I have... to... save... BIANCA!!!! Nico exploded literraly, subemerged by the emotion of finding his sister, and loosing her again. His aura grew larger by the second, extending neary towards Percy, while Thalia swifted backed up. Percy was seriously creeped out. Percy: Geez, how am I supposed to beat that?! He then remembered Annabeth. Percy: For her, i can't lose here!!! Percy sensed for water around him, and found none. Annoyed, he decided to take on the less dangerous threat: Thalia. The latter was already using her head to find an advantage. She spotted the forest, and smirked. She shot a volley of arrows towards Percy who was charging her, and quickly ran into the woods. Percy used his gut instinct and duked, saving his own life. His gut instinct suddenly felt something else alarming. He turned his head, just to turn it back in horror as he saw Nico running towards him, rocks levitating behind him and shooting towards Percy. Percy quickly got back to his feet, and ran towards the forest, no other solution offering itself. ---- Thalia was jumping gracefully between the trees, aiming to find a good shooting spot. She could't help but thinking about what she was doing, how she was betraying her friends like that. Thalia:They would do the same anyway, both have loved ones to protect too. If i win, I'll try to plead for Annabeth's and Bianca's life. Oh gods, Bianca... She remembered when Bianca arrived to the Half-Blood Camp with her brother, how she immediately accepted Artemis's offer, and how she died noneetheless. It was just unfair that she would be tortured right now for what she was in a past life. Thalia:I swear on the Styx, i will save you too, Bianca. Her pondering was interrupted by familiar noises. Running, a boom, a scream, and a 'I Will kil you, Percy!!!'. Comfortably placed in her tree, Thalia started to take aim. Her first target wasn't human. It wasn't even living either for that matter. A sort of blend of bones and rock was heading straight towards her. She quickly shot her arrow, but it didn't do much as scratch the projectile. Swiftly, Thalia jumped from her tree and landed on the ground, letting the boned rock smash the upper part of the trunk. She saw Percy running towards her, Nico pursuing him. Seeing how close quarters was now inevitable, she put her bow away and took her spear. ---- Nico was in a blind rage. Towards himself, towards Gaia, towards Percy(he was still the reason why Bianca died in the first place in his eyes), towards the whole world. All that mattered for him now, was the safety of his has-been sister, whether she knows him or not. He had sensed Thalia's life force in the tree, and sent a rock to intercept her. He saw Thalia land in front of Percy, leaving him in a human sandwhich, and nowhere to run. Nico ran faster, intending on finishing Percy himself. He then felt his feet trembling, as if the Earth was intent on stopping him to attain his goal. He then understood that Percy was causing the earthquake, more as a desperate measure than anything else. Nico smirked, and replied with an earthquake of his own, much more powerful and controlled. Percy and Thalia couldn't satnd clearly on their feet, albeit Thalia managed to stay on her legs due to her superior agility. Percy however, simply fell down. Nico took this opportunity to strike, and with his dark aura preceeding him, proceeded to impale Percy while he was on the ground. Percy managed to parry however, and got up by sending a kick in Nico's stomach, sending him flying away from Percy. The air suddenly became crackling with energy, and a lightning bolt stroke the place where Percy was standing on one second ago. ---- Thalia, annoyed to have missed her shot, engaged in close combat with Percy with her spear. Charging herself with static electricity, each trade jolted Percy's arm, to an extent where Percy was in difficulty even though he was the superior swordsman. Thalia hit Percy's head with the blunt part of her spear, sending him crawling. She then came in immediately for the kill. ---- Percy felt suddenly... a good feeling. Was that even possible, to feel a good feeling while a fight to the death? Was that masochism? Percy didn't recognise it at first, due to him being a bit knocked out by the last blow, but he remembered it: water. Water was nearby. And victory too. He got back up, to flee in the pposite direction of which Thalia was going. Thalia: You are not going anywhere, Percy!! She took her bow, readied an arrow, aimed and took shot. It seemed that Percy got hit, as he fell down. But the trained Huntress that was Thalia didn't take the kill for granted, and went verify. With horror, she suddenly realised Percy wasn't here. Worse, there was a river flowing. That could only mean one thing. Thalia ran back in the opposite direction, just as Percy emerged in a cocoon of water, his strength completely back. Thalia ran from the threat knowing she could only do one thing to neutralise Percy. She then felt a roar of power come from her right. A roar of despair, determination, and blood-lust. A roar to cover them all. A roar from the depths of Hades. Thalia suddenly had a crazy idea, and ran towards the sudden surge of power. ---- Nico, after getting up from the kick, saw Percy and Thalia ran away while fighting. He hit the ground, sulking at his own weakness. Nico: Why?! Why is it always Percy?!?! Why is it always the others?!?! Why do all the bad stuff ever happen to me?!?! The ground was gradually shaking around him, gleams of light filtrating through the Earth. Nico: Why... can't I... protect my own sister?! Bones were starting to appear all along, answering the call of the son of Hades. Nico: Why does... Percy Jackson... always get the good things?! WHY DOES HE ALWAYS GET IN MY WAY?! Skeletons started assembling, remnants of demi-gods killed while trying to reach or defend Camp Half-Blood in the past. Shining armour and weapons were equiping them, and they formed a protecive circle around Nico. Nico: I need... to save Bianca. That's the only thing i must do. Save Bianca. Save Bianca. Whie the aura grew darker, sapping the light and life around him, the army continued to grow. Nico: Bianca... BIANCA!!!! Nico came to the paroxysm of his anger, his sorro, and his sadness. All his built-in emotions bursted out, affecting everything around him with negative emotions. ---- Percy was suddenly confident. He knew the water always had this effect on him, but he keeps being suprised by how good it felt. He felt like he could do anything. And right now, all he wanted to do was save Annabeth. He pursued Thalia in his cocoon of water, floating away from the river. Thalia suddenly jumped on the side, and Percy knew he fell into her trap. He saw the army of death in front of him, with a crying Nico in the center, with a pulsating aura around him.' '''Percy just got reminded how creepy Nico could be, but he didn't let it get the better of him this time. He decided to continue to follow Thalia. He extended a water arm and grabbed her by the leg, and threw her into her own trap. Thalia swiftly landed on her feat, but was in the middle of the skeleton army. Panicking, she started invoking thunder as much as she could. But it wasn't fast enough, and when the army came in close range, she started fighting with her spear for her life. She got rid of about a dozen skeletons before encountering Nico himself. He was charging at her with a deadly glare. Thalia managed to spar for a few seconds, but she was clearly outmatched. When she took a moment to dodge a zombie sword, Nico used the distraction to stab her with his Stygian iron sword. Thalia screamed, as her life was getting sucked out through her gash. She felt despair at the idea that Jason may rejoin her soon, and looked with a plea at Nico. She read his eyes, who were telling: "I'm sorry". With a final tear, she slumped, and perished. ---- Nico was far from proud of what he has done. Nio just felt more self-loath from what he just did. The only thing keeping him standing was his sister. Nico took a last look at Thalia's corpse, and then turned away. His army was already searching for Percy, as he took the occasion to disappear. Nico used his own life-detection powers to locate him. When he found out where he was, all he could say was: Crap Nico and his army rushed towards Percy's life signature, who was deep into the lake. As they came around the beach, Percy emerged, accompagnied by a thunderstorm. It seemed like he summoned the best storm he could muster, for the final fight. Not impressed by this demonstration of force, the zombies attack Percy immediately, just to get electrified to a crisp, washed away by raging waves, or blown away by powerful gusts of wind. Nico knew he was the only one able to do something about it, so he delved into the storm. While thunder roared into his ears, and lightning shone into his eyes, Nico managed to make his way to Percy, in the eye of the storm. Nico: I'm sorry this had to come to this, Percy. Percy: Me too, buddy. Me too. Both contendants locked their attention on their opponents for a few seconds, before running to make the weapons talk. This was a hard-fought fight. Nico on one hand, was swordsmanship prodigy. Percy, on the other, while being a decent swordsman, was backed up by his natural element. At times, Percy would throw water attacks at Nico to destabilise him, but Nico would dodge or parry. The storm had died out long before they finished their fight. Was it minutes, hours, days even? None of them knew, until one of them finally slipped. One tiny mistake, but who proved to be fatal. Nico didn't parry the last blow correctly, leaving an opening. Percy, while reluctant, didn't let his chance pass away. The celestial bronze blade tore a hole through the son of Hades's ribs, making him suffocate. Nico was gasping for his breath, and started spitting out blood from his lungs. One thing managed to filter through however. Bianca... Nico collapsed on the shore, waves gently smoothing his body. Percy, realising it was finally over, let go of Riptide, fell on his knees, and started crying. He stayed like that for a few minutes before a booming sound could be heard. VICTORY FOR PERSEUS JACKSON!!!! CONGRATULATIONS, SON OF POSEIDON Percy got back up, wiping his tears away. Percy: Now, keep your promise!! Give me Annabeth and the others!!! OTHERS? IM AFRAID IT DOES NOT WORK THAT WAY, BOY. YOU PROVIDED MY CHILDREN AND MYSELF A GOOD ENTERTAINEMENT, BUT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS DON'T SERVE A PURPOSE ANYMORE. TIME TO REUNITE WITH YOUR FALLEN COMRADES IN TARTARUS. Percy suddenly felt a burst of rage swelling him. Percy: I WONT LET YOU KILL HER!!! Percy thought valiantly, besting two or three giants in his blindless rage with a mix of celestial bronze, water fury and uncontrolled rage. But in the end, he got killed by Gaia herself. He shall always be remembered as Percy Jackson, the most powerful demi-god to have lived on this Earth, and who died trying to protect it. '''K.O!' Results Boomstick: Well, that was more meritant to be a movie!!! Wiz: Thalia was clearly weaker than both Nico and Percy, the only thing keeping her alive so long being the blessing of Artemis. Boomstick: So, it all came down to how Nico and Percy would fare against each other. Wiz: It was extremely close. Nico, while he would be able to beat the crap out of Percy in a 1v1 swords fight, did not have supernatural enhancements like Percy had with water, who gave him lots of sustainance, and enough strength to compensate for his lack of skill compared to Nico. Boomstick: Nico summoning an army of zombies did give him a tip, but Percy summoning thunderstorms negated that tip entirely. Nico and Thalia just got quacked out of reality. Wiz: The winner is Percy Jackson. Who would you be rooting for? Percy Jackson Thalia Grace Nico Di Angelo Did you like the way this Death Battle was written(prophecy+setting+fight)? Yes No Would need some upgrades(specify what in the comments) Are you satisfied with the outcome? Yes No Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Blade0886 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015